Spellsword
Back to Prestige Classes Spellsword Fighter/Mage Prerequisites Martial Weapon Proficiency (Any), Base attack bonus +5, Ability to cast 3rd level spells, Spellcraft 8 or more ranks, Intelligence 25, Strength 25, a master/teacher for the first 5 levels. Or - Martial Weapon Proficiency (Any), Base attack Bonus +10, Spellcraft 13 or more ranks, Intelligence 25, Strength 25, a master/teacher for the first 5 levels Hit Die d10 Skill Points 2+Intelligence modifier Proficiencies Weapons: All Simple and martial Weapons Armor: All light, medium, and heavy armors Shields: Small and large shields Base Attack +1/level Saves Fortitude: +1/2 levels, +1 at first level Reflex: +1/3 levels Will: +1/level, +3 at first level Specials Level 1 : Greater Combat Casting - Enemies no longer gain an attack of opportunity if you cast a spell. Level 2 : Just a Nick - You gain a +2 competence bonus on Touch attacks. Level 3 : Bonus Stat - You gain the Greater Stat, or, if you qualify, Epic Stat feat of your choice. Level 4 : Aura of Blades - You and allies within a 20' radius gain a +4 to attacks. Level 5 : Armor Mastery (Heavy) - Heavy Armor is treated as Medium, granting +2 to max dex with all heavy armors, +2 to the check penalty, and Arcane spell failure is reduced by 15%. : Bonus Metamagic Feat - You gain a bonus metamagic or item creation feat of your choice. Level 6 : Channel through Steel - You may make a normal, single attack as your touch attack for a spell. If the attack beats the touch AC of the target, but not the regular AC, then the magic part of the attack goes through, but the regular attack half still counts as a miss. : Bonus Stat Feat Level 7 : None Level 8 : Greater Aura of Blades - The bonus is increased to +10. Level 9 : Bonus Stat Feat Level 10 : Bonus Metamagic Feat - You gain a bonus metamagic or item creation feat of your choice. Level 11 Level 12 : Aura of Mastery - You and allies within 60' gain a +25 to attacks and damage. This replaces Aura of Blades. : Bonus Stat Feat Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 : Greater Aura of Mastery - The bonus is increased to +50. Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 : Aura of the Dragon- You and up to any 12 allies you choose (no distance limit, but they must be on the same plane of existence) gain a +100 to Attacks, damage, and AC. Activating or deactivating the aura for other people is a free action. Specials for levels past 20 Magic Spellswords cast spells just like a mage from the mage spell list, gaining 2 spells each level of the highest spell level they can cast. They can also learn spells from other sources, such as spellbooks and scrolls. This class counts previous caster levels when determining spells per day and highest spell level. Magic Past Level 20